Ghost Friend
by ZheKazehana
Summary: First time trying, please enjoy


There was a sliver-hair boy and a blond girl, even though the two of them only met each others for a week and they decide to marry each other. unfortunately the boy got drown after a day after the wedding, because he got caught in the seaweed and the girl was left all by herself along with the boy's house by the sea, favor car and large fortunes, but she wasn't happy not even for a second. Everyone in the boy's family thought she never loved the boy and was only aiming the money he had, never try to understand her, beside the boy's older sister. She told her, "There must be a reason my brother choose you, so I believe you are not after his money."

Few days after the funeral, she got herself in a car accident with her husband's favor car.

She lying on the ground as she slowly open her eyes and ask herself, "Where am I?" She look around and saw herself sitting in the car bleeding as she ask again, "Am I dead?"

"Nope, not yet... but if you don't hurry go back into your body, you will be able to come back to life" She look back and saw a blond boy appear behind her. She sigh as she says, "I don't care anymore... there's nothing else for me to live for..." The guy sigh as he pushes her back into her body

The girl slowly wake up and realizes she is already in the hospital cover in bandages

"Mrs. Honne? How you feel? Do you know where you are?" The doctor ask and she nods in respond, "Okay, you just need to rest and you will get better in no time." She stare blond boy standing next to the doctor and asks, "Who is the guy with blond-hair, doctor?"

The doctor look around and ask, "Who are you talking about?" The boy smile mischievously and say, "Don't bother... he can't see me, because I am a ghost."

"You should get some rest." The doctor left the room as she hurry cover herself with blanket and ask, "Who are you and what do you want from me?"

The boy look at her as he say, "Ouch... how could you not remember me, Neru... we used to went to same grade-school. Look closer, is me Len Kagamine." She remove the blanket slowly as she gulp and ask, "Len? You died? When?"

"It's a long story, but let's not talk about it. So, how you been? Why were you try to get yourself kill?" He smile as he avoid the question and ask. She look away as she say sadly, "I... I got marry, but... he died..." Len sigh as he say, "I'm so sorry... but I don't think he will want you to kill yourself, and instead he would want you to live on, for your own sakes and his sakes. You should live your live to the fullest!"

Neru sigh as she close eyes and drift off to her dream, dreaming the week she spent with the boy with silver-hair and ruby-red eyes, she had fallen in love with, those were the happiest days of her life.

Next morning, when she woke up she saw Len was lying next to her while staring as she yell, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, BAKA?!" Len laugh as he say. "Man... you still fun to tease, after all these years." She try to slap him, but her hand fly through his head as he say, "You touch me... I'm a ghost." she look away as she ask, "So why are you still here? Move on to next life or do whatever you ghosts do..."

"Sorry no can do... I was asked by your husband to watch over you and bring you back to your feet." She was surprise as she ask, "What did you say? Why won't he come himself?" He shrug as he reply, "How would I know, he just tell me to come to you and left." She sigh as she say, "He's alway like that..."

As the time went on, Neru recover from her wounds and left the hospital. She went to work for her husband, because the boy's parents told her to. On the first day, she was already overwhelmed with all the paper works she need to read and sign. She sigh as she rest her head on the desk.

"What? Tire already? Come on, it only been an hour since you started..." Len chuckle as he tease, she glare at him, "Shut up... you die long ago, how would you know about working?"

"Me, don't know how to work? Please... I start working when I was 13 years old, but..." Len reply, but he sigh as he say, "I died two 2 years later... I was also died by drowning."

Neru look at him and ask, "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to bring back your past, but how did you drown?" Len blush as he answers, "It's kind of embarrassing... I went to swimming during a storm, because I broke my heart..." He laugh it off as he wave his hand and say, "Well... past is in the past, now let's go back to work, I'll help ya." Neru start to laugh as she say, "How lame... you went to swimming in the storm..." Len blush as he laugh with her

After work, at home

"By the way, where's the car you crush?" Len ask as Neru answer, "I send it to a friend I met on MSN, he have an Auto-shop and he said he can fix it back to the way it was for me." She smile and say, "After all that's one of the thing my husband left me... I want to keep it no matter what." Len smile as he say, Wow... Your husband is such lucky guy." Neru smile back

Everyday Len stay by Neru's side teach her and help step by step, they chat and tell jokes when they are bored, and when Neru feel down Len will always tease her to cheer up. She know her heart belong to her husband, but when Len is near her, she feel calm and she doesn't know why.

Three months had pass.

"Neru, I had fulfill your husband's wish, so I need to go now..." Len smile gently at her as Neru was surprise and are, "Are going to the after life now?" Len nod as he say, "Yup, is my time..." Neru smile as she say, "Len-kun, thanks you for everything... you are a great friend, I'll never forget you." Len nod as he start walking away and Neru hurry yell, "Len-kun, can I please see my husband one last time?"

Len look back at her and say, "What the heck... you didn't ask when I was around, and now you ask when I am leaving..." Neru apologize, "I'm so sorry, please just grant my last selfish request." Len sigh as he brought her to the house's backyard and say, "Since your husband die in the sea, shout your feeling to the sea and he will come back."

"You sure it will work?" She ask before she shout and Len shrugs, "Not sure, that's what it say in the legend." She look out to the ocean as she start to shout, "Dear! Please come back!" Suddenly a bark came from behind as she look back and Len say, "Whoa! A ghost dog, this is your husband?" Neru say, "That's my husband's dog... he name her 'Dear' and she died the night we first met. But it does work!" she turn back to the ocean and continue to shout, "I miss you! I want to see you one last time! Please! I love you! Com back!" She hurry look back, but there was no one there, only Len and Dear.

Neru continue to shout for half an hour, but no one came back as she got tire and sit onto the ground. Len say to her, "Maybe he already pass on to the next life..." She staring at him and say, "I see... it can't be help then..."

"Can I ask something from you this time?" He ask Neru as she reply, "What is it?"

"Can you hug me?" Len ask,

"I can't even touch you, how can I hug you?" she ask back

"Just pretend I am you husband, and it will do the tricks."

"But..." she look down as Len sigh and beg, "Come on, just close your eyes and imaging." She close her eyes as he continue to say

"Right now I'm your husband. Think about how much you miss me, how much you love me, how much you want to see me. I also want to see you again, I never left your side I am always with you, I know you love me. Even though we only met for a week and got marry, many think you were just after my money, but I know you are not and I don't care what others says..." Neru suddenly hug him and she was able to touch him as he hug her back.

Len smile as he mumble something in Neru's ear, but she couldn't hear clearly she only hear, "Goodbye... my... I'll... al... I... you" He let her go as he say, "Well... it's time, now... bye-bye, Neru" Len walk off with Dear as they disappear together and Neru was shouting, "Goodbye, don't commit suicide again! Live a happy life! I'm really happy to have you as me friend."

Next day morning

She got a call from the Auto-shop and learn her husband's car is fix. When she arrive, the worker told her, "The boss spend all his time to fix this car for you. Tell me are you two really just friend from grade school?" Neru was confused as she ask, "Huh? No, I met him on the MSN." The worker say, "Never mind then, let me go get him." He shout, "Hey Boss! Your friend is here!"

"Okay!"

Neru recognize the voice as she look into the shop and she saw Len walking out.

"It's been ages, haven't it, Neru?" He smile as he ask

"But I thought you were..."

"Dead? Hahaha..." He laugh and Neru was surprise as he say, "Yeah, many people think I was dead when I swim in the storm, when I got my heart-broken. It was all over the news, since they couldn't find my body. I got wash up to shore and I just went home and sleep. Didn't realize I was in the news until I woke up at night and I was too afraid to show up in the school, so I use the chance to travel oversea."

Neru keep stare at Len standing in front of her while thinking back the time she was with the ghost Len

**_"Sorry no can do..." , "What? Tire already? Come on, it only been... since you started...", "Me, don't know how to work? Please... I start working when I was 13 years old.."_**

**_and his last words were, "Goodbye, my love. I'll always watch over you and love you."_**

Tears start roll down her cheeks as she say, "How could I not realize those words... why am I so stupid..." She jump back into her car as she drive back home and run to the backyard as she start shout out to the ocean for her husband, but there were no reply.

She fell to the ground as she start to cry and say to herself, "Why didn't I notice... why..." The wind start to blow as a letter land in front of her and it was address to her.

**_"Dear Neru,_**

**_When you are reading this letter, that mean I had move on to my next life. I'm sorry to deceive you like that, but it was the only way for you to move on and he was someone I can entrust you to. It was my luck to meet you, but fate didn't agree and tear us apart. I'm sorry I make you suffer, you should look for a new love and let me go. Please live on and don't give up your life. There's a part of me still alive inside you, but if you die I'll be gone forever. That's why I need you to live on and look for a new happiness for our sakes._**

**_From your beloved husband"_**

She sob as she hold the letter in front of her chest and say, "Baka... Why are you like this? It's so unfair... but thanks you... I love you... Dell..."

Someone pet her shoulder as she look back and realize it was Len, "Neru... are you okay?" She look down as she nod her head and stood back up

She look up into that blue sky as she lift a smile and whisper, "I'll live on for both of our sakes." She look back at Len and ask, "So how do I owe you?"

"Nah... treat me a dinner we will call it even." Len laugh as he say and she smile at him as she reply, "Okay, but you are paying the tips."

"Geez... what part of that is treating? Oh, what the heck..."The two of them walk out of the house as they head toward a brand new day

_** Fin**_


End file.
